Talk:Using the tovid command-line - deprecated
Following is the text of an older Spanish translation of this article; it needs to be moved to a new article (something like Uso de las herramientas de la línea de comandos, but preferably shorter) and updated. If you know Spanish, please help out! -- Wapcaplet 19:31, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Article text follows ---- La base de tovid es una colección de scripts escritos en "bash" diseñados para tareas específicas. Cada tarea es parte del proceso de autoría de un disco devideo; puedes usar los scripts de la línea de comandos para controlar completamente la construcción de tu disco (dentro de las limitaciones de de tovid, claro está). Si el uso de la línea decomando no es plato de tu gusto, puedes escoger utilizar el interfaz gráfico. El GUI hace mucho más sencillo e interactivo el proceso de autoría del disco. Mira Usando el interfaz gráfico. Cómo funciona Par no dejar al amable lector perdido en la espesura de la línea de comando de scripts aparentemente dispares, querría aquí reconducir su atención y explicar cómo encaja todas las piezas. Empecemos con un diagrama: Los engranajes azules son cada uno de los scripts de tovid. Hay algunos más, pero los mostrados son los principales. Los otros iconos son entradas y salidas de cada script. Como puedes ver aquí, cada script espera un cierto tipo de entrada, y produce un específico tipo de salida. Por ejemplo, el script tovid acepta cualquier fichero multimedia de vídeo como entrada, y produce como salida ficheros MPEG que cumplen las normas (S)VCD o DVD. La salida de tovid entonces deviene en entrada de makevcd o makedvd, e igualmente con el resto. tovid sigue la tradición de modularización de UNIX . En lugar de tener un único programa grande que haga todo, tovid tiene varios programas menores para hacer tareas específicas: * tovid convierte ficheros multimedia arbitrarios de vídeo a formatos que cumplan (S)VCD, DVD, o KVCD. * makemenu crea un menú MPEG, para navegar un disco de vídeo. * makexml genera un descripción en XML del contenido del disco de vídeo, compatible bien con vcdxbuild o bien con dvdauthor. * makevcd para la autoría y opcionalmente tostado de VCD o SVCD (incompleto). * makedvd para la autoría y opcionalmente tostado de DVD (también incompleto). Cinco pasos La creación de un disco de vídeo usando la línea de comando se reduce a cinco pasos: * Planificar. Decidir qué videos querrías incluir en el disco, y si quieres hacer un (S)VCD o un DVD. Si tienes montones de videos, puede que quieras tener menús navegacionales para poder elegir cuál quieres reproducir. Traza un esquema de qué menús quieres tener, y a qué videos quieres que enlacen. * Codificar el contenido. Casi todos los videos de partida han de ser convertidos a un formato que cumpla (S)VCD o DVD. El script tovid lo hace por tí; úsalo para convertir todos los videos que quieras incluir. Puedes usar tovid-batch para convertir varios videos a la vez. * Crear menús (optional). Si quieres que tu disco tenga menús interactivos para navegar, usa makemenu para crearlos. Aquí es donde especificarás los títulos ya que aparecerán en el menú. * Estructura del disco. Aquí especificas exactamente cómo se organiza tu disco. Da los nombres de todos tus archivos de videos y menús, y makexml hará el resto. * Autoría y tostado. Cuando llegues a este paso, tendrás varios ficheros .mpg (menús and videos), junto con un fichero .xml file que contiene la estructura del disco. Da el fichero .xml a makevcd o makedvd para proceder con la autoría y tostado del disco. Para una exposición más detallada de cómo llevar a cabo todos estos pasos, mira el CÓMO HACERLO. Otros scripts Hay varios scripts adicionales especializados en otras tareas: ; idvid idvid.html : Identifica ficheros de vídeo, mostrándote la duración, resolución, codec, y otra información útil. Quizás lo más importante, puede decirte si un archivo de vídeo dado cumple las normas (S)VCD o DVD. ; makeslides : Crea un carrusel de diapositivas, en formato (S)VCD, desde imágenes cualesquiera. Tales carruseles de diapositivas pueden ser incluidos en un disco usando la opción -slides''' en makexml. ; postproc : postprocesa un vídeo codificado según MPEG. Puede encoger el tamaño (en bytes) del vídeo reduciendo su calidad, y puede ajustar la sincronización audio/vídeo. ; tovid-batch : procesa múltiples ficheros de vídeo usando las mismas opciones de salida. Utilízalo si quieres codificar varios videos con el mismo formato. ; tovid-interactive : es una herramienta de línea de comando que te va preguntando cada una de las opciones necesarias en tovid. Úsalo si la línea de comando te es familiar, pero no quieres ejecutar el GUI por cualquier motivo. Cada uno de ellos se describe en mayor detalle en las secciones que siguen. Ficheros de configuración La versión 0.18 de tovid implanta el uso de ficheros de configuración. En el futuro, los principales scripts de tovid podrán leer ficheros de configuración de un directorio global, un directorio de preferencias del usuario, y de un fichero de texto especificado. Los ficheros de configuración de la familia tovid son meros textos ASCII. La primera línea del fichero comienza con un nombre de script (tal que tovid, makexml, o makemenu); el resto del fichero consiste de opciones de línea de comando apropiadas para tal script. Los espacios en blanco se ignoran, y los comentarios se incluyen en líneas que empiecen por tovid # sample tovid configuration file # This is a comment, and will be ignored by tovid # Always use NTSC format by default -ntsc # Run in "parallel" mode for faster execution and # reduced disk usage -parallel # Run in "debug" mode, so when something goes wrong # it's easier to diagnose -debug # Always overwrite existing output files. -overwrite Este formato permite su edición en un abriry cerrar de ojos, especialmente si ya estás familiarizado con las variadas opciones de línea de comando de tovid. Puedes encontrar útiles los ficheros de configuración, si te aburres de poner siempre las mismas opciones en un lote de vídeos, o si quieres personalizar tus tasas de bits por segundo, menús, o formatos para un cierto proyecto. tovidgui.py será algún día capaz de guardar y cargar proyectos en un fichero. El formato de este fichero será de nuevo mero texto ASCII, y tendrá el aspecto de varios ficheros de configuración concatenados juntos; unos para tovid, otros para makexml, y algunos para makemenu. ---- End of translated article